


Stolen Kisses

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Oikawa-san kissed me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

“Oikawa-san kissed me.”

The words reverberated through Kenma , it felt as though someone had spiked a ball directly at his heart. He doesn’t know how they segued onto the topic but Hinata had been acting weird since the beginning of the skype call.

Out of instinct or some sort of self preservation, Kenma closed his laptop, cutting the call short. He stumbled to his bed, his eyes blurry from the tears welling in his eyes. As soon as he sat down they began streaming down his face.

The pain in his chest grew stronger. Massaging the area of his chest where his heart is, he let out a painful cry.

_It hurts, it hurts so much._

Kenma never really gave much thought to how he met Hinata, it was just a random coincidence that they had both gotten lost and found each other but getting to know Hinata, spending time with him, being his friend, Kenma started to think that maybe meeting him was fate. He doesn’t remember when he fell in love but that it just happened. 

There’s a ringing in Kenma’s ear, he stirs realising it’s his phone. Absentmindedly he searches for it, he answers it and for a split second panic washes over him as he thinks it might be Hinata but there’s relief when he hears Kuroo’s voice.

“Hey are you ok? Kuroo sounds worried.  
_Does he know? Did Shoyo tell him?_

A million thoughts cross Kenma’s mind, but he still has to answer. “I’m fine Kuro.” Sounding groggy from sleep.

“Well I woke up to a thousand messages from Chibi-chan, asking if you were ok.”

Kenma doesn’t say anything, what could he say? He knows Kuroo knows about the feelings Kenma has towards Hinata but he’s never said them out loud. Probably waiting until Kenma is ready to tell him.

“Kenma is everything ok with you and Hinata?” Kuroo asks.

Kenma wants to be comforted by his friend but he feels embarrassed and ashamed, his heart is broken and nothing anyone can say will help with this.

Kenma steeled himself enough to sound like his world hadn’t come crashing down around him.

“I’m fine Kuro, really. Tell Shoyo I’ll contact him as soon as I can.”

Kuroo was going to protest but Kenma hadn’t the energy, “Please, Kuro" he pleaded.

“Fine, Kenma. But you will tell me what’s going on when whatever it is that’s happened gets resolved, right?”

“Yes, Kuro. I Promise.”

Kenma thought that a few days of radio silence would give him time to process everything, enough to ultimately allow him to face Hinata again. There was one major drawback to that plan.

_I miss him.._

By the end of the third day his brain was so full with thoughts of Hinata Shoyo, that he was sure it’d overload and explode.

He missed hearing Shoyo yelling his name through the screen, he missed his smile, he missed the excited look in his eyes as soon as he saw Kenma. He missed everything about him.

So, that evening in the quiet of his room, Kenma mustered all the courage he had in his body and dialled the phone.

“KENMA"

Kenma heard after the second ring, he winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

He thought he could do this but all the courage he had disappeared as soon as he heard Hinata’s voice, now he wasn’t so sure.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity, until Hinata spoke again. This time is was soft, like he was trying to approach a frightened animal.

“Kenma?”

Hearing the softness in the way Hinata said his name, Kenma realised that as much as he missed Shoyo, Shoyo must have missed him just as much if not more.

“Shoyo.”

As Kenma was about to ask how Hinata was, he was interrupted. 

“I miss you, Kenma.”

Hinata had never been soft spoken so hearing him talk with such sadness in his voice, Kenma felt his stomach twist and his heart ache.

_I’ve missed you too Shoyo, so much it hurt._

Kenma didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. How could he say he missed him too when he was the one that created this distance.

“Kenma, can we have a skype call?... I miss seeing your face.”

Immediately panic started to set in, Kenma didn’t know if he was ready for that. On a phone call he can hide what expressions his face wears but during a video call, there wouldn’t be any place where he could hide.

“Please Kenma”

Kenma was taken aback by how desperately sad Hinata sounded, it hurt his heart to hear his ball of sunshine sound so sad.

“Ok Shoyo"

Kenma was looking everywhere except the screen. Too sad and embarrassed to look Hinata in the face.

Hinata tried his best to make small talk but all he got to his questions were one worded replies. Their silences were never uncomfortable but for the first time since they’ve met they were excruciatingly uncomfortable. 

“I'm sorry Kenma.” 

Kenma looked up at the screen, shock and surprise written on his face. _Why was he apologising? What is he sorry for?_

Kenma thought Hinata had figured out why he was upset, he thought maybe he was apologising in advance for rejecting his feelings.

So many thoughts going through his head. He knew he had to veer away from the subject of them so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

“What was the kiss like?”

Kenma cringed internally, of all the things he could have asked, he had to ask that. He chided himself severely for that lapse in intellect.

They were both looking at the screen, Hinata with a surprised expression on his face. It softened as he started forming his answer.

“I-It was soft I guess and it tasted weird.” Hinata laughed nervously. “But I didn’t feel anything, like there wasn’t a spark. Not how I felt with y...” Hinata continued but quickly stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. 

_Y? Who could that be? And spark, how does he know what a spark feels like._ So many thoughts go through Kenma’s mind all while his heart sinks deeper.

“Oikawa-san wasn’t your first kiss?” Kenma doesn’t know why he asks this, he wants to get away from this subject but Kenma has always wanted to know everything about Hinata. The insignificant, the minute, the past, the present and everything in between. Because that’s what you do when you love someone, you want to know everything about them.

“No, Oikawa-san wasn’t my first kiss.” Hinata says as a blush creeps up his face.

“Who was it?” Kenma asks a little too eager.  
By this time Hinata had turned completely red.

Kenma felt as though it was one spike after another and he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. Now he was thinking who it could possibly be. _Y? Karasuno's former manager Yachi-san? Or is it..._

His thoughts came to a crashing halt when Hinata spoke.

“It was you.”


	2. Hinata’s Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hinata’s eyes made their way down to the sleeping boys lips, Kenma let out a puff of air. Hinata’s heart swelled, surely Kenma was the cutest boy on the planet.

“What?” Kenma breathed barely a whisper. _Did I kiss Shoyo and forget? No, I’d remember something like that._

Hinata hid his face behind his hands, clearly embarrassed about the situation.

“When?” Kenma asked Hinata said nothing, he was hesitating but Kenma needed to know.

He needed to hear the words so that he can allow the hope that was bubbling inside his heart to bloom.

“Shoyo, please" Kenma pleaded softly Hinata parted his fingers to look at the screen.

He saw Kenma looking down, pink dusting his cheeks. Hinata relented seeing Kenma was embarrassed about it too.

“It was the last night of our final training camp, when I was in my first year.”

Kenma remained quiet, trying to think back. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. He remembers feeling sad about parting with Shoyo and how much he’d miss him.

“Remember I fell asleep on your futon?” Kenma remembers Hinata coming to sit and talk, like he did at the end of every day.

Sometimes he would fall asleep but wake up before lights out and head back to Karasuno’s room but the last night he didn’t stir. Kenma also remembers that instead of waking Hinata up, he let him sleep and he went to sleep beside him.

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well I woke up in the middle of the night.”

* * *

Hinata wakes up with a start, he lifts his head to look around the dark room. He immediately realises that he is not in his team’s assigned room. He groans in annoyance because now he has to get up. He uncovers himself and makes to get up but there’s something holding him down or should he say someone.

He looks down to see an arm draped across him. Kenma was lying flush against his side, his arm across Hinata’s waist. Hinata smiles thinking how endearing it was. Slowly he moved Kenma’s arm and then made to get up but something was tugging on his t-shirt, he looks to see that Kenma’s other hand has a grip on his t-shirt.

Hinata quietly chuckled to himself, _if Kenma didn’t want him to leave then he guesses he’s staying where he is._ He lies back down facing Kenma, only leaving a small gap between their faces.

Hinata realises that he has never been able to look at Kenma properly without the other boy blushing and looking away immediately. He knows Kenma finds it extremely uncomfortable when people look at him and that he doesn’t like maintaining eye contact.

So Hinata takes this rare opportunity to really look at Kenma, his eyes scan every freckle, bump and mark, the arches of his eyebrows, the curve of his nose.

He looks at it all with such intensity because he wants to hold it in his memory banks for a long time and because he knows he will never get another chance like this.

One word comes to Hinata’s mind while he looks at his sleeping companion. _Beautiful_. Hinata never thought he’d use that word to describe a boy, but that was what Kenma was to him.

As Hinata’s eyes made their way down to the sleeping boys lips, Kenma let out a puff of air. Hinata’s heart swelled, surely Kenma was the cutest boy on the planet.

Hinata always knew that his feelings towards Kenma were different to the feelings he had for his other friends so he never shied away from what he felt, he accepted them as easily as he accepted Kenma into his life.

He loved Kenma, loved everything about him. Now Hinata’s gaze was fixed on Kenma’s lips, he started to wonder how they felt, what they tasted like and all of a sudden he is yearning to find out. His mouth goes dry at the thought, he swallows hard as he edges closer towards Kenma.

He tilts his head, his breathing is ragged, he’s nervous but excited. He closes the gap and his lips are now on Kenmas. There’s a tingling sensation, he feels warm and fuzzy, the feeling shoots throughout his whole body like electricity. He never wants this feeling to end. _He’s kissing Kenma, He’s really kissing Kenma._ The realisation hits and his eyes shoot open, he backs away. The warm feeling is slowly disappearing as it’s replaced with guilt.

_I’ve kissed Kenma without his permission._

He has to leave he thinks because as much as it feels good he knows it’s not right and because if he stays he’ll want to keep kissing Kenma.

So he uncurls Kenma’s hand from his t-shirt, whispers I’m sorry against Kenma’s cheek, then gets up and leaves.

* * *

Kenma sits there dumbfounded. He’s trying to process everything Hinata had just told him.

_I was Shoyo’s first kiss. Hang on... Shoyo was my first kiss._

“W-Would you want to kiss me again?” Kenma asks nervously, averting his eyes from the screen.

Hinata looks up starry-eyed, “YES" he yells a little too eager.

Kenma’s heart feels full. _Shoyo likes him, Shoyo was his first kiss, Shoyo is his_.

“Kenma?”

“Yes Shoyo"

“I love you"

“I love you too... I’m glad you were my first kiss.”

Hinata hides his face behind his hands, clearly still embarrassed about the experience.

A muffled “me too" sounds as he still hides behind his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to do it as a whole thing but I decided to chapter it. Also yes, I know I suck at writing. :'(


	3. Kenma’s Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many skype calls where all Kenma could look at were Hinata’s lips, it made him flustered every time.

“We have to be quiet"

Kuroo and his companion enter a house. It is dimly lit as they move through it, they reach the living room and Kuroo calls for the owner. 

“Kenma" they wait for a reply but none comes.

“I’ll go see what he’s doing, make yourself at home Chibi-chan.” Kuroo says as he pats him on the back and walks towards a door, he opens it and enters leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata had come into the house carrying a large suitcase, a duffle bag and a rucksack, he sets them down on the floor by the sofa.

He looks around the house, it doesn’t have much in it but it felt cosy. He inhales through his nose, the house didn’t have a strong distinct smell but it smelt like Kenma and he knew he was home.

Kuroo came back out of the room with a finger on his lips to indicate Hinata should be quiet.

“Kenma’s doing a live stream, it could take a while. Might as well sit and rest.” Kuroo whispers as he planks himself down on an armchair.

A couple of hours later, Kuroo is on his phone checking his emails and social media accounts. He didn’t notice when Hinata stopped talking altogether, he’s used to zoning him out when he starts going on excitable tangents.

Kuroo hears the door rattle and he’s up like a shot. He runs up to Kenma as he’s exiting the room, essentially blocking his view of the living room.

“H-hey Kenma.” Kuroo shouts. 

“Kuro, what are you doing?” Kenma asks him, face deadpan

Kuroo moves to the side as he lifts his arms up and yells “Surpris...” the word dies in Kuroo’s mouth as he looks over to the sofa.

Hinata is fast asleep, curled up with his right hand under his cheek. He looks peaceful.

“Shoyo" Kenma whispers to himself, his legs feel like jelly. He wobbles but Kuroo’s arm is around him steadying him.

“He’s really here, right?” Kenma asks looking up at Kuroo.

 _His Shoyo is here, he’s in his house_.

“Yeah, he didn’t know when he was coming back but when he found out he called me because he wanted to surprise you.” Kuroo’s says with a chuckle, “I’ll bet he’ll be kicking himself for falling asleep.”

“Yeah that’s Shoyo all over.” Kenma says chuckling a little himself. 

“Little guy probably didn’t sleep much on the plane, too excited to see you.” Kuroo says as he smirks at Kenma.

“Anyway I should get going, call me if you need anything.”

Kenma grabs Kuroo's hand and gives it a squeeze, “Thanks Kuro.” Kuroo gives Kenma a warm smile and leaves.

Kenma looks at the boy sleeping on his sofa, he exhales not remembering when he had stopped breathing.

He draws closer to the sofa and kneels beside it with his legs under him. This was one of those moments where Kenma could look at Hinata without blushing profusely.

Kenma takes his finger and traces Hinata’s face, touching ever so lightly, imprinting everything in his memory.

From the shape of Hinata’s eyebrows, the softness of his cheeks, the curve of his nose, all the while thinking how incredibly beautiful this sleeping beauty was. His finger eventually ended up at Hinata’s lips.

_His lips..._

Since their confession to each other, Kenma has been wondering what it would feel like to kiss Shoyo, how his lips would feel, if they’d be as amazing as he’s imagined them to be. He’s thought about kissing Shoyo everyday for about a year.

There were many skype calls where all Kenma could look at were Hinata’s lips, it made him flustered every time. 

He tilts his head, looks at Hinata one more time before he closes his eyes and the gap between them.

 _He’s kissing Shoyo_. He was right, the kiss is electric, it’s sends a fuzzy feeling all through his body, Kenma can feel the softness of Hinata’s lips, they taste salty, no doubt from a snack he probably had earlier.

He breaks away but he’s yearning for more. So he starts planting soft butterfly kisses all over Hinata’s face.

By now Hinata has started to stir, Kenma moves back a little to look at Hinata. 

Hinata’s face scrunches and he squints one eye open, “...enma?” he says groggily. 

Both eyes shoot open, “Kenma!” he shouts as he sits up. He looks down to where Kenma is kneeling, grabs Kenma in a bear hug and lifts him up towards him.

“Kenma, I missed you.” Hinata says as he squeezes Kenma tighter and nuzzles his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck. Kenma who is now straddling Hinata, chuckles as he hugs him back.

“I missed you too Shoyo.”

“Iiiiiii'm sorry I fell asleep.” Hinata says yawning.

“Go back to sleep.” Kenma says as he runs his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

Hinata purrs as he finds it comforting “Mmm, no. I want to be with you.” He says with a sleepy pout.

Kenma’s heart is full, his Shoyo is in his arms, he can feel the beating of his heart, he can touch Shoyo, kiss him whenever he wants. He has never been happier.

“I’ll sleep next to you then.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, he gasps “You will?” Kenma nods smiling. 

Before he knows it, Hinata has plopped them back down on to the sofa. Hinata’s right arm supporting Kenma’s head and the other arm around Kenma’s waist. Their legs are tangled together, Kenma mentally notes how well they fit together even in awkward places.

They both look at each other, smiling fondly. Kenma wishes he could freeze this moment forever. He moves in closer, but it’s Hinata that closes the gap.

They have their first proper kiss. Their lips brushed softly and delicately, pressing firmer to feel the closeness of sharing one breath.

Hinata sighs contently when they separate, he relaxes as his eyes close.

“Kenma, I want to keep looking at you but I’m too tired.” Hinata whines.

Kenma chuckles, how can someone be so cute he thinks.

“You can look at me all you want when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“ I promise.”

Hinata smiles as he pulls Kenma closer, Kenma nuzzles his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

“I love you, Kenma" Hinata says as he places a kiss on the top of Kenma’s head.

“I love you too Shoyo.”

And with that Kenma closes his eyes allowing Hinata’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will never not end one of my works with the disclaimer of being an awful writer. Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know I'm horrendous at writing. I just love Kenhina so much. My favourite ship ever. I'm not good at writing my ideas down.


End file.
